My sweet baby
by mewmewgirl363
Summary: Its been two years since Ryou and Ichigo got married and Ichigo's got a surprise for Ryou. This is the next story in the "My sweet strawberry" series.
1. Chapter 1

** My sweet baby**

**Hi im back! And I brought a new story with me! **

**This will most likely be the last story in the series un less I feel like making another, So for now R&R.**

It's been two years since the wedding and thing could not be better.

"Ryou!" Ichigo yelled "Where are you?!"

"Im in my office!" Ryou yelled back.

"There you are." Ichigo said as she entered his office.

"What ya need?" Ryou asked.

"I need to go to the store." Ichigo replied.

"Why?" Ryou asked not taking his eyes off his computer.

"None of your business." Ichigo replied.

"Whatever." Ryou replied.

"K, Im leaving now." Ichigo said as she turned to leave.

"Be home before dark." Ryou said

"Okay…." Ichigo said as she left.

**At the store**

'Pregnancy test, pregnancy test, pregnancy test.' Ichigo thought as she looked for a Pregnancy test.

"Aha, found it." Ichigo said as she picked the most expensive one.

"I want to make sure it's right." Ichigo said as she went to the check-out line.

"Positive or negative?" The female casher asked.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"What are you hoping for?" The casher asked with a smile.

"Oh, Um…. Positive." Ichigo replied as she blushed.

"Well good luck." The casher said as she gave Ichigo her bag.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied as she took the bag and left.

Soon Ichigo left the store and decided to stop by Mint's house.

Mint was sitting in her favorite chair in her living room and Ichigo opposite her on a love seat.

"How have you been Ichigo?" Mint asked.

"I've been good." Ichigo replied.

"That's good and how is Ryou?" Mint asked taking a sip of her tea.

"He's fine, how's Kisshu?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"WHAT!" Mint yelled as she spit her tea on the floor.

"Haven't you and Kish been dating?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, um… you see, um…. Yes." Mint replied red.

"So how is he?" Ichigo asked with a big smile.

"Fine, he's fine." Mint replied.

"listen, I need an idea of what to give Ryou for our anniversary?" Ichigo asked.

"How about a baby?" Mint asked with a grin.

"What! No." Ichigo replied.

"K, that's all I got cuz what do you give the man who has everything?" Mint asked.

"I don't know that's why im asking you!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry can't help ya." Mint replied.

"All right, well it's getting late; I need to get home, Ryou wants me home before dark." Ichigo said as she got up and got her purse

"Ok, bye." Mint replied.

Soon Ichigo left Mints and went home.

"Ryou im back!" Ichigo yelled as she walked in the door.

"It's dark." Ryou replied as he walked out of the living room.

"No it not the sun just started going down." Ichigo replied.

"Close enough." Ryou replied as he hugged her.

"I love you." Ichigo said as she raped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Ryou replied leaning in.

"Now don't tell me you to are going to make out?" A Male voice asked.

"Keiichiro!" Ichigo yelled as she jumped.

"Keiichiro you ruined all the fun." Ryou said as he let go of Ichigo.

"Sorry but I was just making dinner." Keiichiro replied.

"Oh is that tonight?" Ichigo asked.

"We all ways have dinner with Keiichiro and Zakuro on Tuesdays." Ryou replied.

"Oh, that's right how could I have forgotten." Ichigo said.

"You two ready?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yup. Where Zakuro? I want to see the baby." Ichigo said as she looked around.

"In the living room." Ryou replied.

"K thanks." Ichigo said as she went to the living room.

"Hey Zakuro can I hold the baby?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Zakuro replied as she handed Ichigo the baby.

Zakuro and keiichiro have been married for about a year and a half, they had a lovely little boy named Murasaki (Purple) He has purple hair and eyes. He looks just like Zakuro in color but in everywhere else it's his daddy.

"He's so cute." Ichigo said as she rocked him in her arms.

"Thank you." Zakuro replied. "Isn't about time you and Ryou have a little one now?"

"What! No, not yet at least." Ichigo replied.

"Ok if you say so." Zakuro replied.

"Girls suppers ready." Keiichiro said as he stuck his head threw the door.

"Ok, be there in a minute." Ichigo replied handing Murasaki to his mom.

Dinner went great and soon Ryou was in bed and Ichigo was getting ready, but not yet.

"Oh where did I put that test?" Ichigo asked as she looked threw her purse.

"Here it is!" Ichigo yelled as she pulled the pregnancy test out of her bag.

Ichigo took the test out of the box and did it, when she was done she was nervous about what it would say. Finally she decides to look and she what it says.

"Positive. Im positive?" Ichigo asked herself. "IM POSITIVE!" Ichigo yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ichigo, honey? Are you all right?" Ryou asked from outside the bathroom.

"Im fine, go back to bed." Ichigo replied.

Ichigo had to take the test nine more times to be sure she was pregnant.

'How am I going to tell Ryou?' Ichigo thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ichigo you need to come to bed." Ryou said from there bed.

"Ok, coming." Ichigo replied.

"Night Ichigo."

"Night Ryou."

**Next morning**

"Good morning beautiful." Ryou said as he kissed Ichigo and the fore head.

"Good morning Ryou." Ichigo replied still half asleep.

"Happy anniversary." Ryou said.

"Is that today?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes my princess that is today." Ryou replied.

"Okay…" Ichigo said as she went back to sleep.

'I love this kitten." Ryou thought. 'I should go make breakfast.'

Soon Ryou got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He made pancakes with strawberries in them and some plain. Then he went upstairs to wake his sleeping beauty.

"Wake up my love, I made breakfast." Ryou said as he leant down close to her.

When he saw that didn't work he leant down and kissed her.

"What?" Ichigo asked as she opened her eye.

"True loves kiss wakes the sleeping beauty." Ryou replied.

"My prince." Ichigo said as she ran her fingers threw his hair.

"Come on, we have I big day ahead of us." Ryou said as she pated Ichigo's leg.

"Ok im getting up." Ichigo replied as she sat up.

"I've got breakfast ready." Ryou said as he walked to the closet.

"What ya make?" Ichigo asked as she got out of bed.

"Pancakes." Ryou replied as he flipped through the clothes hanging up.

"Yum." Ichigo said as she brushed her hair.

"Pink or blue dress?" Ryou asked as he pulled the two dresses out of the closet.

"Pink." Ichigo replied.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Ryou asked placing the dress on the bed.

"You can read my mind?" Ichigo asked with a blank look on her face.

"No, I just know you." Ryou replied as he walked over and gave her a hug.

"I love you." Ichigo said leaning into Ryou.

"Now hurry up, breakfast is getting cold." Ryou replied as he let go of her and left the room.

"I'll be out in a minute." Ichigo said as she grabbed her dress.

**A few minutes later**

"Im done." Ichigo said as she walked in to the dining room.

"Good, I've been waiting." Ryou replied. He was already siting at the table.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied as she took a seat.

"Here" Ryou said as he past her a plat of pancakes.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied.

After breakfast Ryou told Ichigo to get ready to go somewhere.

"Ryou, where we going?" Ichigo asked as she grabbed her purse.

"You'll see." Ryou replied.

Soon they were in the car and heading to the destination.

"Give me a hint." Ichigo said playfully.

"No." Ryou replied not even looking at her.

"Please?" Ichigo begged.

"No." Ryou replied sill not looking at her.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a surprise." Ryou replied with a smile

"Fine." Ichigo said as she pouted.

**A little later**

"Here we are." Ryou said as he pulled in to the parking lot.

"The beach!" Ichigo yelled as she leant out the window.

"Surprise." Ryou said with a smile.

"But we don't have our swim suits." Ichigo said looking confused.

"I got them in the trunk." Ryou replied. "We can put them on in the bath rooms.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ichigo asked as she opened the car door.

**End chapter 001**

**Thank for reading! Remember if you want me to update I'll need three reviews.**

**Bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Semoka, Cyber Girl, and Guest. I couldn't do this without you, you keep me inspired. I wish more would review but it seems most are too busy to, but I encourage you to review, criticism is welcome, but please no flams.**

**If you review I might do a story of your choice. I can't do all of your ideas but I'll pick five and let you vote on what you want, so please review and tell me what you want. I'll leave this open to at least the 20****th**** of June, but you can still suggest in tell the next chapter is up. **

**Chapter 002**

"Ryou, what's taking you so long?" Ichigo asked as she waited outside the bath rooms.

"One minute." Ryou replied.

"Hurry up, I want to go swimming!" Ichigo yelled impatiently.

"Im coming." Ryou said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Ryou was wearing his red speedo. Ichigo was wearing a cute pink one piece.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, let's go." Ryou replied as they stared toads the beach.

"Yes." Ichigo said with a smile.

Soon they were down at the water, enjoying the breeze.

"Ryou come swim with me!" Ichigo said as she ran into the water.

"Not right now im sunbathing." Ryou replied as he sat in a beach chair.

"Oh you're no fun." Ichigo said pouting.

"Oh well." Ryou replied as he put his shades on.

"Im going deep!" Ichigo Yelled as she swam out.

"Stay where I can see you." Ryou replied leaning back in the chair.

"What? Im not a kid you know!" Ichigo yelled going further out.

"Do as I say." Ryou replied.

'That Ryou I'll show him, no one tells me what to do.' Ichigo thought as she swam further out.

"Ichigo don't go any further!" Ryou yelled seeing Ichigo way out in the ocean.

Ichigo just kept on swimming ignoring everything Ryou said.

"Ichigo get back here now!" Ryou yelled, now getting out of his chair and into the water.

"Come get me!" Ichigo replied.

Ryou swam all the way over to her and grabbed her then started to pull her back to land.

"Ryou's in the water!" Ichigo yelled happily.

"You brat." Ryou replied as he stopped pulling her and just stead still.

"Im not a brat! Im precious." Ichigo replied crossing her arms.

"Your right. You're my precious monster." Ryou said with a smirk.

"Well this monsters going to eat you." Ichigo replied as she jumped up and grabbed Ryou's head and brought it down for a kiss.

Ryou pulled Ichigo up so she would not hurt his head as he kissed he back. Finally they stopped for air.

"Im going to eat you." Ryou said as he started to kiss her neck.

Well I say kiss but more like attack.

"Stop… Ha ha ha…. Stop…Ha ha ha… Please…. Please…" Ichigo begged.

Ryou did not listen he kept going in tell Ichigo was crying.

"Well you do us a say now?" Ryou asked.

"Yes… I promise." Ichigo said panting.

"Good now let's head back, im hungry." Ryou replied.

Soon they were on the beach and heading to the beaches café. After getting dressed.

"This place is cool." Ichigo said.

The café was blue with white waves on the walls the floor a picture of sand and sea shells. There were bubbles and fish hanging from the ceiling. The tables and chairs were different things like one chair was an open clam where when you sat in it you were the pearl, a table was a manta ray, a booth was a sunken ship, and so on. The waiters were divers and the waitresses were mermaids.

"How may I help you?" A waiter asked.

"Table for two please." Ryou replied.

"Right this way." The waiter said as he led them to a table.

"Here are your menus; I'll be back in a minute to take your orders." The waiter said as he gave them there menus.

"Im having fish." Ichigo said.

"No da." Ryou replied.

"That's not nice." Ichigo said as she looked in her menu.

"I know." Ryou replied.

"Im having the fish sandwich." Ichigo said as she put down her menu.

"That sounds good." Ryou replied.

"Fries and cheese sticks." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Ok, im having the fish fillet." Ryou replied.

"Are we ready?" The waiter asked as he came to their table.

"Yes, she will have the fish sandwich with fries and cheese sticks, and I'll be having the fish filet with some Brown rice." Ryou replied.

"And to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have diet green tea." Ryou replied.

"And you miss?"

"Strawberry lemonade." Ichigo replied.

"I'll have that right out." The waiter said as he smiled and left.

"Diet green tea?" Ichigo asked.

"It good, and good for you." Ryou replied.

"Whatever." Ichigo said.

In took five minutes for their food to get done.

"Finally im starving." Ichigo said as she looked at her food.

"It didn't take that long." Ryou replied.

"I know but im hungry." Ichigo said.

"Fine just eat." Ryou replied.

It took 30 minutes for them to eat then they left.

"Let's go to the movies." Ichigo said.

"No." Ryou replied.

"Where are we going then?" Ichigo asked as she looked out the car window.

"First the store then home." Ryou replied.

"Oh." Ichigo said bored.

"We need to get ready for tonight." Ryou replied.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a surprise." Ryou replied.

"No fare." Ichigo said.

"Life not fare." Ryou replied as he pulled into the store parking lot. "Stay in the car."

"But why?" Ichigo asked crossing her arms.

"Because I said so." Ryou replied.

"Fine." Ichigo said.

"Thank you." Ryou replied before he shut the car door.

It took Ryou about 15 minutes to get done but soon he was back with three bags full of stuff. The bags where double bagged so you could not see in them. Ryou put them in the trunk then got in the car.

"What's in the bags?" Ichigo asked.

"None of your business." Ryou replied as he started the car.

"Fine, be that way." Ichigo said pouting.

"Thank you." Ryou replied.

Soon they were home and Ryou unloaded the car while Ichigo cheered him on.

"Go take a bath then get dressed in outside clothes." Ryou commanded.

"Wait? Are we going to be outside?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see." Ryou replied.

"Fine." Ichigo replied.

Soon Ichigo was in the bath room taking a bath, and Ryou went into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Ryou was filling a picnic basket with food he got from the store. He bought Ham and turkey, cheese, bread, chips, drinks, fruit, and candy. After he put the food in he put a blanket in the basket.

"That should do it." Ryou said happily.

Just then he heard Ichigo leave the bathroom.

'Got to hide this.' Ryou thought as he grabbed the basket. 'Frig in my office.'

At this thought Ryou grabbed the basket and took it to his office.

"Im done Ryou!" Ichigo yelled.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute!" Ryou yelled back.

Soon Ryou made his way from his office to his bed room.

"What do you think I should here my blue sun dress or my pink?" Ichigo asked.

"Pink." Ryou replied. "It suits you."

"Thanks honey." Ichigo said as she walked over to Ryou.

"Hurry up and get dressed." Ryou replied.

"Okay, but first." Ichigo said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "A kiss."

"Thank you baby, now hurry up." Ryou replied.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" Ichigo asked.

"In a minute." Ryou replied.

"Whatever." Ichigo replied.

Soon Ryou had taken a shower and now was dressed in blue jeans and a nice black shirt.

"Let get going baby." Ryou said to Ichigo.

"Okay I'll be in the car." Ichigo said as she skipped of to the car.

This gave Ryou the chance to go grab the basket before he went to the car.

"What took you so long?" Ichigo asked.

"I had to find the keys." He lied.

"Oh, ok." Ichigo replied.

Soon they were on the road and on their way to their mystery location.

**End chapter 002**

**Hopped you liked it remember three reviews for the next chapter. And tell me your ideas for a story you want me to wright, and it might just get picked! So by now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi im back but don't worry, if you still have an idea for a story you want me to wright its open till the 20th I just could not wait to update. And to Cyber Girl; my mom drinks diet green tea with raspberry. And if it sounds gross, it is. But I thought Ryou might drink it. As always I thank you who reviewed. There is something missing from this…. OH YES! The disclaimer. I am so sorry I have not used it yet in this story but here it goes. I do not own Tokyo mew mew.**

** Chapter 003**

"How long till we get there?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Oh, about five minutes." Ryou replied.

"But it's already been 30." Ichigo whined.

"Do you want me to drive slower?" Ryou threatened.

"No, no, that's ok." Ichigo replied.

"Good, now be quiet." Ryou said with a smirk.

Ryou was right it took them five more minutes to get to their location.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked as she looked around.

They were in a field covered in flowers of all colors.

"My favorite place to go to think when I was younger." Ryou replied with a smile.

"It's beautiful here." Ichigo said as she looked at the scenery.

"Come on." Ryou said as he led Ichigo to the middle of the filed.

(While Ichigo was talking he grabbed the basket.)

Once they were in the middle of the field Ryou opened the basket and pulled out the blanket, then laid it on the ground.

"This is nice." Ichigo said siting down.

"Im glad you're happy." Ryou said as he set out the food and plats.

**Six minutes later**

"Ryou that was good." Ichigo said as she sat her plat down.

"Im glad." Ryou replied.

"But now I've got a surprise for you." Ichigo said with a smile.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"Im pregnant." Ichigo replied fast.

"What?" Ryou asked again.

"Ryou im having a baby, you're a dad." Ichigo replied as she took Ryou's hands.

"Honey that great! That's wonderful!" Ryou yelled excited.

"I love you." Ichigo replied with a smile.

"Look over there." Ryou said as he pointed in the sky.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

Just as she said that fireworks went off in the sky and spelled "I love you Strawberry".

"Oh Ryou, I love you too." Ichigo said as she cupped his face in her hands.

"You're my sweet strawberry." Ryou replied putting his hands on her shoulders.

To this Ichigo pulled Ryou's face down and kissed him while fireworks went off in the back.

The kiss lasted a long time, to the point where it wasn't a kiss any more they were making out.

Ryou was laid on his back with Ichigo on top of him; Ryou run his fingers through Ichigo's hair and Ichigo his. The passion between the two was too strong and …

**The next morning**

"Huh." Ichigo said as she woke up to the sun rising over the field.

Ichigo woke up to find herself on top of Ryou and the blanket they ate on was over them.

"Good morning strawberry." Ryou said as he woke up.

"We were out all night." Ichigo replied.

"I know." Ryou replied. "Let's get up and go now."

"Yes, lets." Ichigo said as she got off of him.

Ryou packed up the stuff while Ichigo waited in the car.

"It's about time you get in." Ichigo said as Ryou got in the car.

"Sorry." Ryou replied as he started the car.

The ride home was quiet, mostly because Ichigo fell asleep. When they got home Ryou didn't have the heart to wake her so he carried her inside.

**Later that morning**

"Ryou call keiichiro and tell him to get over here!" Ichigo yelled from her bed room.

"Why?!" Ryou yelled back.

"We need to tell him about the baby!" Ichigo yelled.

"Do you want Zakuro too?!" Ryou yelled.

"Yes!"

"Ok then, I'll call." Ryou said as he picked the phone up and dialed her best friend.

"Hello?" Keiichiro asked over the phone.

"Hey, Ichigo want you and Zakuro to come over for lunch." Ryou replied.

"Sounds good." Keiichiro replied.

"Great, see you soon then." Ryou said.

"Yes, but tell me how did the fireworks go?" Keiichiro asked.

"Oh there was fireworks, And it was great." Ryou replied.

"Well, that's nice." Keiichiro said.

"Well I better let you go." Ryou replied.

"Okay. Bye now." Keiichiro replied. To this Ryou hung up the phone.

"They're coming for lunch!" Ryou yelled.

"There's no need to yell." Ichigo said as she walked into the living room.

"Oh you're out." Ryou said.

"I want Zakuro to help me plan my baby shower." Ichigo said as she sat on the sofa next to Ryou.

"Ask her then." Ryou replied as he scooted over to her.

"I will." She said leaning on him.

"How will you tell the others?" Ryou asked as he put his arm around her.

"Let's have a family dinner." Ichigo replied snuggling up.

"Okay, I'll ask keiichiro if he'll cook." Ryou replied.

"Let have it tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"Ok, whatever you want. " Ryou replied. After this they snuggled with each other.

**Lunch time**

Ding dong.

"Come in!" Ryou yelled.

"We're here!" Keiichiro yelled as he interred the house.

"Lunch is waiting in the dining room." Ryou said as he interred the room.

"Thank you." Zakuro replied.

"Where's Murasaki?" Ryou asked as he led them to the dining room.

"We left him with Pudding." Keiichiro said taking a seat.

"Oh that's nice of her to watch him for you." Ryou replied taking a seat also.

"Well she's not a lone Tart is with her." Zakuro said sitting next to keiichiro.

"That reminds me, have you heard from Mint?" Ryou asked.

"No, not lately." Keiichiro replied.

"She must be busy with the twins." Ichigo said as she took a seat next to Ryou.

"Yes Blueberry and Blackberry are a handful." Zakuro replied.

"Cutest little Boy and girl ever." Ichigo said.

"Well let's eat!" Ryou said ready to eat.

**After lunch**

"Guys I have to be honest, I asked you to be here so I could tell you something." Ichigo said as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"What Ichigo?" Zakuro asked.

"Im pregnant." Ichigo replied.

"Congratulations you two." Keiichiro said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ryou replied.

"When did this happen?" Keiichiro asked.

"I found out two days ago." Ichigo replied.

"Well im so happy for you." Keiichiro said.

"Best of luck to you." Zakuro said with a rare smile.

"Thank Zakuro." Ichigo said.

"Oh, before I forget, Keiichiro will you make dinner tomorrow for our family dinner?" Ryou asked. "We are inviting every one; Ichigo's going to tell them about the baby."

"Sure, I'd love to." Keiichiro replied.

"Then it settled." Ryou said.

"I and Zakuro better get going now but I'll see you tomorrow." Keiichiro said as he left.

"What you looking at?" Ryou asked Ichigo as he walked over to her.

She was on the computer looking at something.

"Oh, Mint sent me some Pictures of her babies." Ichigo replied.

The picture was of Blackberry (the boy) and Blueberry (the girl). Blackberry has short deep black hair and eyes; Blueberry has light blue hair and eyes.

"Wow they look like there daddy." Ryou said.

"You can defiantly see Kisshu." Ichigo replied. "I sent Mint a message asking her to come tomorrow, and she said yes."

"Good, it will be nice to see them again." Ryou replied. "Well im going to take a nap."

"Ok, see you later." Ichigo said as she kept her eyes on the screen.

"Bye." Ryou replied.

"Love you." Ichigo said.

"Love you too."

**End Chapter 003**

**Hoped you like it! Remember review and tell me what you want me to wright as my next story! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, and to RYE-4: Que bien puedo utilizar un traductor. gracias por el review.**

**To dbz lovah: Thanks and sorry for misspelling im bad at that. To tell u the truth I could not read or spell till the 5****th**** grade, so im doing a lot better. Btw im in 9th grade.**

**kathe12: thank you, I hope I don't disappoint you with this next chapter. (im having a bit of writers block.**

**I guess no one wants me to write a story for them. I will still be letting you inter story's but there's no time limit.**

**By the way I noticed that I haven't told you there ages, so u might be confused, but here they are. Ichigo 18, Mint 18, Lettuce 19, Pudding 16,**

**Zakuro 20, Keiichiro 29, Ryou 23, Kisshu (Kish) 18, Pai 19, Taruto (Tart) 16**

**OMG I just read chapter one of the story and I saw that I said Mint and Kish were dating, when in the last chapter I said say where married and had kids. Just to let you know they are married and have kids, chapter one is wrong. SORRY.**

**Chapter 004**

'We'll Ryou's taking a nap and I want ice cream, guess I'll run down to that cute little ice cream shop by the park.' Ichigo thought as she turned off the computer and went to the door.

'I'll be back before he wakes up, he'll never know.' Ichigo thought as she went to the car.

Soon Ichigo was at the Ice cream shop.

"I'll have a double-dip strawberry ice cream cone." Ichigo told the lady behind the counter.

"Will that be all?" She asked.

"Yes please." Ichigo replied.

"Coming right up." She said as she went and got the cone for the ice cream.

"Here you go ma'am." The lady said as she handed Ichigo her ice cream cone. "That will be $2.50."

"Thank you." Ichigo said as she handed the lady the money.

After that Ichigo sat at a table to eat.

Ring ring

Ichigo's phone went off, the caller ID was Ryou so Ichigo answered it.

"Hello?" Ichigo said into her phone.

"Where are you?" Ryou asked.

"Um getting Ice cream." Ichigo replied.

"I go to take a nap for a second and you go get ice cream?" Ryou asked sounding a little upset.

"Yeah, was that wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it just you scared me, tell me before you leave next time or at least leave a note." He replied.

"Sorry baby, I will." Ichigo said in her im sorry voice.

"Ok, hurry up and get home now please." Ryou said sweetly.

"Do you want me to bring you some ice cream?" Ichigo asked.

"No im fine, thanks anyways." Ryou replied. "Love you bye."

"Love you too! Bye." Ichigo said as she hung up the phone.

"Well I guess I should go home now" Ichigo said to herself.

Soon Ichigo was in the car and was passing the park when she saw one of her friends Pudding doing tricks on her ball, her boyfriend Tart sat on a bench watching her.

"I should stop and visit with them." Ichigo said to herself as she pulled her car in to the parks parking lot.

"Hi Pudding!" Ichigo yelled to her friend as she got out of the car and waved to her as she walked to the bench where Tart was siting.

"Oneesan!" Pudding yelled as she jumped off the ball and ran to Ichigo.

"What's up hag?" Tart asked.

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked with a dark tone in her voice.

"I said what's up hag." Tart replied.

"Don't you ever grow up?" Ichigo asked.

"Yay but you never get younger." Tart replied smug.

"Watch it you little twerp." Ichigo said giving Tart the death eye.

"Can't you to just get a long? Na No Da" Pudding asked.

"Only if he stops calling me hag." Ichigo replied.

"I'll stop calling her one when she stops being one." Tart said crossing his arms.

"But Tar-Tar I need you to get along with Oneesan." Pudding said giving him a pouty face.

"I told you not to call me Tar-Tar!" Tart yelled up set by his pet name.

"Never." Pudding said turning away from him.

"Ok that's enough you two." Ichigo said stepping in-between them. "Anyways I just wanted to ask if you would come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure we'd love too." Pudding replied.

"Great!" Ichigo said haply. "I got to go now Ryou wants me home."

"Bye Ichigo!" Pudding yelled.

"Yay, bye hag!" Tart mocked.

"Bye Twerp!" Ichigo yelled as she got in to the car.

Soon Ichigo was home, and when she opened the door she found Ryou passed out on the couch.

"Ryou my sweet." Ichigo said as she walked over to him.

"Ryou are you awake?" Ichigo asked as she sat beside him.

'I guess not.' Ichigo thought to herself as she laid beside him.

'I guess I'll take a nap too.' She thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

An hour later

Ichigo felt something tickling her nose.

"What?..." Ichigo asked still asleep.

"It's time to wake up my kitten." She heard a male voice say.

"What!" Ichigo yelled as she sat up awake.

"You should have waked me up when you got home." Ryou said with a frown.

( 1111111111111`t6dfy sorry my kitten is trying to be a writer too, and I just don't have the heart to erase her work.)

"Well you looked so peaceful, I had to join you." Ichigo replied hugging him.

"Sure… you just wanted to sleep with me." You replied teasingly.

"Yea right!" Ichigo yelled. "I get to do that every night anyways."

DING DONG

"I'll get it." Ryou said as he got off the couch and went to the door.

Ryou opened the door to see Lettuce and Pai.

"Hello Ryou, May we come in?" Lettuce asked.

"Um yes, come right in." Ryou replied.

"I hope we aren't intruding." Lettuce said.

"No not at all, acutely we were going to call you later." Ryou replied.

"Oh really, then im glade we stopped by." Lettuce said with a smile.

"So wait do I owe this too?" Ryou asked.

"Oh we just thought it's been awhile sense we have seen each other." Lettuce replied.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" Ryou asked.

"It's been about a month." Lettuce replied.

"Well how have you been?" Ryou asked.

"Good I've been doing well." Lettuce replied.

"And you Pai?" Ryou asked.

"Im alright." Pai replied.

"That's good, well come this way" Ryou said as he started to walk toward the living room

"There you are Ryou, I was wondering when you would come back." Ichigo said. "Oh Lettuce, Pai you're here."

"Hello Ichigo." Lettuce replied.

"Where's little miss Gure?" Ichigo asked.

"She's at a friend's house." Lettuce replied. "Want to see a picture of her?"

"I'd love to." Ichigo replied with a smile.

Lettuce showed her a picture of a two year old girl with long Gray hair and Bright green eyes.

"Oh she's so cute!" Ichigo yelled.

"You know Ichigo, you have been married before all of us, yet you still don't have a kid." Lettuce replied. "If you don't do it soon Pudding will be married and have kids."

"Oh hush, I just haven't felt like having kids yet." Ichigo said in her own defense.

"Well it's about time to start." Lettuce replied.

"So Pai, how's life on your planet?" Ryou asked.

"It's most enjoyable." Pai replied. "How's life here?"

"Very nice." Ryou replied.

"That's good to hear." Pai said.

"Well will you two come to dinner tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know it's go back to our planet just to come back here again." Lettuce replied.

"Stay the night here, and ask your friend if she can drop Gure off here."

"What do you think Pai?" Lettuce asked.

"It's fine with me." Pai replied.

"Good so that settles it." Ichigo said. "You two will stay in the guest room."

"Guess so." Pai replied.

"Good." Ryou said.

**End chapter 004 -**

**Thanks for reading. Four reviews for the next chapter, which might be the last chapter. Or there could be two more. Oh and sorry for taking so long with this chapter I have writers block, and a computer that crashes ever day so… yea.**

**See you next time. **


End file.
